


Candy Perfume Girl

by Demex



Series: Candy Perfume Girl [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demex/pseuds/Demex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn kiss at Pucks party and realise they actually HAVE feelings for eachother. Written in Spanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Perfume Girl

**Título:** Candy Perfume Girl  
 **Autor:** Demex  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (T acá)  
 **Length:** ~3800  
 **Spoilers:** Toda la primera temporada para estar seguros.  
 **Summary:** Quinn y Rachel se dan un beso en la fiesta de Puck y se dan cuenta de que sienten cosas por la otra.  
 **Nota del Autor:** Un-Betaed, así que todos los posibles errores, son míos. Sepan disculpar.  
 **Nota del Autor #2:** La historia va a estar dividida en "Estaciones". Si, ya sé, suena raro; pero es que "Lirbos" o "Tratados" -como en el "Lazarillo de Tormes", puaj- es muy aburrido; "Estaciones" es más cool. Y bueno, cada "Estación" va a estar dividida en capítulos convencionales.  
 **Nota del Autor #3:** EL título de la historia es sacado de la canción "Candy Perfume Girl" de Madonna, del CD "Ray of Light". Cada capítulo va a ser nombrado con el nombre de una canción -en la que me inspiré para escribirlo ;)- y voy a indicar entre paréntesis () quién es el interprete de ésta, o al menos de la versión que yo escuché durante el desarrollo.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee. It's Ryan Murphy's Master Piece.  
 **  
**

 **Estación 1:** "I Feel Love"

Capítulo 1: " _Physical Attraction_ "

De lo que siempre se ha caracterizado Noah Puckerman, es de querer divertirse y, como siempre, tenía una excusa para hacer una fiesta en su casa; y esta ocasión, la excusa: las Regionales.

\- Pero, Puck, no sé si lo recuerdas -dijo Quinn-, perdimos.

\- Lo sé, pero nos merecemos una fiesta después del gran esfuerzo que hicimos - dijo Puck. Quinn rió.

Hacía ya unas semanas que Quinn había tenido a Beth, y no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla entre sus brazos más de dos segundos luego del parto, que ya las enfermeras se la habían llevado a la sala de adopción. Pese a la ausencia de ese pequeño ser, su estómago ahora estaba plano, con sus abdominales levemente marcados, pues se había puesto a trabajar en ellos tan pronto como salió del hospital.

Con la bebé, se fueron también sus humores tan cambiantes -aunque a veces aparecían secuelas- y los constantes e imparables llantos sin sentido. Quinn había vuelto a ser la misma: la Coach Silvester la había aceptado nuevamente en el equipo, y ya se había instaurado nuevamente como la Perra a Cargo de la secundaria William McKinley.

\- Así que recuerden: hoy, gran fiesta, en mi casa. A las 11 -dijo, sentado en la fila de atrás, casi al final de la clase. El Sr Schuester estaba buscando unas partituras para practicar una última canción.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer en tu casa, Puck? - preguntó Artie desde abajo.

\- Vamos a tener toneladas y toneladas de diversión - respondió, levantando su ceja derecha seductoramente, mirando a Santana.

En el salón de música se encontraban todos. En la fila de adelante se estaban Artie, Tina a su izquierda, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel y Finn; en la de atrás se encontraban Mike Chang, que estaba sentado detrás de Artie, Matt a su lado -como acostumbraban-, Quinn, Puck, Brittany y Santana, que se encontraban conectadas por sus meñiques.

Al escuchar hablar sobre la fiesta, Finn codeó levemente a Rachel; ella lo miró. Sus miradas hablaban, y por ende no necesitaban decirse nada: Finn tenía una mirada divertida, mientras que Rachel lo miraba suplicante, como diciendo "No, por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo".

. . . .

\- ¿Y si vamos a la fiesta de Puck? - preguntó Finn mientras llevaba a Rachel a su casa, luego del ensayo con el resto del club Glee.

\- No, Finn. A pesar de que hayamos terminado el año bien, ellos siguen detestándome y definitivamente no les va a gustar que me haga presente, pues para ellos yo soy el antónimo de diversión - respondió Rachel.

\- Él había tenido un punto al decidir hacer la fiesta, a pesar de que seguramente era sólo una excusa -dijo sonriendo, mirando hacia el camino-. Nos lo merecemos, Rach.

\- Por favor, Finn. No tengo ganas de ir, no me voy a divertir. Después de todo, lo único que van a hacer es jugar a juegos tontos y beber alcohol -respondió.

El auto se detuvo, pues ya estaba en la casa de los Berry.

\- Por favor -dijo sonriendo con cara de cachorro, Finn, y le besó la mejilla izquierda a Rachel-. Por favor.

\- Está bien -sonrió ella luego de un momento, bajando la mirada y luego levantándola para ver a Finn a la cara-. Está bien, iremos.

. . . .

' _Vamos a lo de Puck?_ ' le escribió Santana a Quinn su perfil en Facebook.

Quinn vio el mensaje e inició sesión con su cuenta de MSN. Santana estaba conectada.

' _No lo sé, quizás nos aburramos_ ' escribió Quinn.

' _Podríamos..._ Relajarnos _un poco_ ' tipeó Santana.

' _La última vez que combiné alcohol y relax con Puckerman, las cosas no salieron muy bien_ '.

' _Vamos, Q, va a ser divertido_ ' escribió Brittany que estaba unida a la conversación. Ella siempre estaba donde Santana estaba. Era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran siempre moviéndose a la par del otro. Como si una especie de fuerza invisible, o de atracción física -científicamente hablando- las provocara a actuar así. Quinn nunca lo entendió muy bien. Simplemente nunca le había sucedido con nadie; ni con Finn ni con Puck.

' _Okay, vamos. Pero si es muy aburrido, me largo de inmediato_ ' respondió Quinn.

' _Me gustan los patos_ ' escribió Brittany con una carita feliz al final de la oración. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la conversación; se levantó de la silla de en frente del monitor de la computadora y se tiró sobre su cama.

Se preguntó por qué no se comportaba así con los chicos con quienes había estado, y llegó a la breve conclusión de que simplemente porque la aburrían; no podían mantenerla entretenida, ni presentaban un desafío para ella. Si bien Finn era un buen chico, una buena persona -y dejando de lado, un poco estúpido a veces-, Quinn sólo salía con él por la imagen que emitían: ella era la cabeza de las porristas -sin mencionar Cristiana y presidenta del Club del Celibato- y el orden natural de las cosas demandaba que saliera con el quarterback del equipo de la escuela; además, dejando algunas cosas de lado, Finn se acercaba bastante a la idea de novio perfecto: era considerado con ella, la llevaba a su casa, le abría la puerta, le daba su chaqueta cuando hacía frío y le compraba helados; pero por sobre todo, hacía todo lo que ella le dijera. Puck, por su parte, era misterioso y atractivo, con su cuerpo sumamente trabajado y su peinado mohicano sexy; pero incluso así, Quinn sólo había estado con él una vez, y estaba borracha. Puck no podría ser un buen novio, pues no le ofrecía lo que ella quería. Necesitaba constancia y fidelidad, cosas por las que Noah Puckerman no se caracterizaba _en absoluto_.

Supuso que nunca había sentido éso que, al parecer, Santana y Brittany sentían, pues ninguno de ellos presentaba para ella algo importante, algo indispensable, algo irremplazable.

No creía en el amor: para ella ese sentimiento era una vil mentira que cuando se era niña se le hacía creer que existía una especie de hombre perfecto, llamado Príncipe Azul, que las rescataría de las garras dl malvado dragón. Pero no era nada parecido a aquel sueño que tenía, que le hicieron creer; el príncipe simplemente te dejaba embarazada, se casaba con tu mejor amiga, y te dejaba como aperitivo para el dragón.

No sentía nada por ellos, pero se molestaba cuando alguien se atrevía a coquetear con ellos. En especial esa Rachel Berry. Ellos eran de _su_ propiedad, y quien no respetara éso, haría que Quinn se asegurara de recordarle quién era la Perra a Cargo.

De cualquier manera, ya no tendría que preocuparse por cómo se comportaba -o como se comportaban los demás- con respecto a ellos, pues habían roto con Finn, y no tenía ninguna intención de salir con Puck; después de todo, Puck siempre sería Puck y no cambiaría por nadie, ni siquiera por ella a quien, según él, amaba. No cambió cuando se enteró del embarazo y no cambiaría ahora; por lo menos hasta que madurara.

Quinn se sentía mal por no sentir nada por ellos, pero al menos tenía la ventaja de no estar dependiente emocionalmente. Pero a veces se sentía un perra vacía y fría.

. . . .

\- Pá ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -dijo Rachel entrando al estudio de Evan, uno de sus padres. En el escritorio había una cantidad enorme de papeles, y dibujos de disecciones del cuerpo humano. Seguramente estaba estudiando para hacer alguna cirugía, repasando los procedimientos, sólo para ser cauteloso.

\- Si, cariño ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó volteándose para ver a su hija, quitándose sus anteojos de descanso.

\- Hoy hay una fiesta -se aclaró la garganta- en lo de Noah.

Su padre frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Noah _Puckerman_? -preguntó Evan. Rachel asintió, pero antes de que él pudiera decirle que no iría, ella se le adelantó.

\- Voy a ir con Finn -al decir ésto Evan se tranquilizó un poco, pero siguió tenso-, y van a estar Mercedes y Tina. Todos los del club Glee -su padre apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla.

\- Está bien. Pero confío en que no harás nada que no quieras, o que sea malo. Haz que te respeten, pues si tú no lo haces, nadie lo hará por ti ¿Entendido? - dijo. Rachel sonrió y se sonrojó levemente, pues sonaba como si su padre se creyera que ella pensaba tener relaciones con Finn, cosa que ella no había pensado en lo más mínimo; a decir verdad, nunca lo había pensado, después de que Jesse lo intentara una vez, le resultaba incómodo pensar en ello.

\- Gracias, papi -dijo Rachel y le dió un besito en la mejilla-. Voy a ayudar a papá a preparar la cena.

\- Okay. Nos vemos después -dijo mientras su hija subía las escaleras que conectaban la habitación con el living, en el piso superior.

. . . .

Los padres de Rachel ya se habían ido, pues tenían el turno nocturno en el hospital, dejándola sola en la casa sólo con la petición de que se cuidara y no volviera tan tarde después de la fiesta. Ella se encontraba recostada sobre su estómago, en su cama, leyendo "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" de William Shakespeare, y escuchando un poco de música para ambientar. Pudo ver una luz asomarse por la ventana, lo que indicaba que muy probablemente un auto se estacionaba en frente de su casa. El sonido del claxon y su celular sonando al son de _Express Yourself_ le reafirmaron su hipótesis de que se trataba de Finn.

. . . .

En la casa de Quinn todo estaba en silencio, pues sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir y hacía ya un tiempo que habían terminado de cenar. El vibrar de su celular, recostado a su derecha en la cama, le avisó que Santana se encontraba estacionada afuera de su casa, con el auto encendido, esperando a que ella bajara para poder ir a lo de Puck.

\- Ahora bajo -dijo atendiendo la llamada y enseguida cortó.

Agarró sus llaves y su celular y los guardó dentro de su pequeña cartera. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta la puerta, para luego voltearse y ver una última vez su habitación; una vez que apagó la luz, ella ya estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia las escaleras que la llevaba, atravesando el living, a la puerta de entrada.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? -preguntó Quinn mientras cerraba la puerta del asiento trasero del auto. Delante estaban Santana y Brittany, como es usual; que compartieron una mirada cómplice al escuchar la pregunta, y Brittany sonrió. Sólo éso bastaba para que ella quisiera retractarse de haber hecho la pregunta-. ¿Saben qué? No importa. Sólo, vamos.

. . . .

Deberían de ser alrededor de las doce de la noche, y en la casa de Puck ya estaban Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina y Mike Chang. Un noc en la puerta lo lleva al anfitrión a correr hacia ella, y abrirla.

\- Bienvenidos a la fiesta de Puck. Bebidas y diversión garantizadas, si no, les devolvemos el dinero -dijo al recibir a Finna y a -una medio malhumorada- Rachel.

\- Hola -saludó Finn y entró junto con Rachel, por quien todos se dieron vuelta y gruñeron un poco, pues no quería tener que soportarla también fuera de la escuela; ella simplemente hizo un esfuerzo por no irse corriendo a su casa, pues no estaba de humor como para soportar los comentarios dichos y omitidos sobre su presencia en la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué hacen, chicos? -preguntó Rachel acercándose a Mercedes y a los demás.

\- Jugamos al Rock Band -respondió Artie concentrado mirando la pantalla del televisor de 42' de los Puckerman, con una pequeña guitarra; moviéndose mientras tocaba las teclas.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo jugar? - preguntó Finn.

\- Si, toma. Juega tú. Yo soy muy mala para la batería -dijo Tina, pasándole los palillos.

\- Gracias -dijo sonriente Finn. Su expresión era la de un niño con juguete nuevo.

\- Hagámoslo bien -dijo Puck, que venía con una guitarra negra que se veía aún más pequeña que la de Artie, en comparación a su cuerpo, ya que el cuerpo de Puck es más grande en masa muscular que el de Abrams; y la conectó a la consola. Seleccionó una canción de Kiss y el juego comenzó.

Estaban a la mitad de la canción cuando el timbre sonó.

\- ¿Alguien puede ir a atender? -preguntó Puck, casi gritando inconscientemente, de seguro por la excitación de estar tocando el solo.

\- Yo voy - dijo Rachel parándose del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada.

Atravesó el living rápidamente, y por medio del hall alcanzó la puerta principal. Puso su mano sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

\- Benveni... -dijo per no alcanzó a terminar de decir "Bienvenidos", que Quinn Fabray la había empujado fuera del camino; y junto con ella, Brittany, que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel, y Santana se dirigieron a la dirección de la que provenía la música.

\- Hola, Rachel -dijo y atravesó el mismo camino por el que se dirigían las otras dos porristas.

\- Por favor, hagamos algo divertido -dijo Quinn apagando la consola y poniéndose en frente del televisor. Puck estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular, pero en cuanto se dió cuenta de que se trataba de Quinn, simplemente se sacó la guitarra y se sentó en el sofá individual.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer, entonces? -preguntó Finn algo irritado. Puck desvaneció del living y rápidamente apareció con una botella de cerveza vacía en su mano izquierda, juguetonamente.

\- Juguemos a la botellita -dijo y Mercedes y Kurt dejaron salir un quejido-. Vamos, no sean cobardes. Vamos a divertirnos.

Todos se sentaron en un círculo, de izquierda a derecha: Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Matt y Puck; en ese orden. Noah fue quien giró la botella.

. . . .

\- ¡No, no se vale, ustedes son novios! -dijo Puck mientras Tina y Artie se separaban.

\- Lo siento, pero la botella lo ha indicado así -dijo Finn; Puck lo miró molesto.

\- Pasemos a lo siguiente -dijo Kurt. Estaba ansioso por que le tocara con Finn, y no podía ocultarlo.

Matt Rutherford giró la botella, que dio una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas y se detuvo. Quinn levantó ambas cejas sorprendida porque la botella apuntaba en su dirección y levantó luego su mirada hacia Puck, que la miraba levantando sus labios libidinosamente.

Quinn giró la botella en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Mientras ésta giraba, no pensó en nada, pues no quería besarse con nadie. Aunque una persona en particular se le aparecía en su mente como aquella a quien _definitivamente_ no quería besar. Cuando la botella se detuvo, todos quedaron en silencio.

\- ¡No se vale! -dijo Finn agarrando la botella con intenciones de hacerla girar nuevamente-. Que lo haga de nuevo.

\- Lo siento, pero la botella lo ha indicado así -dijo Puck, deteniéndolo y haciéndole burla; mientras pensaba en su cabeza que si bien estaba desilusionado porque no le había tocado a él besarse con Quinn, la idea de que ésta se besara con Rachel Berry le era bastante estimulante.

\- Creo que mejor voy a pasar -dijo Rachel, nerviosa y apretando fuertemente la mano de Finn. Él la miró sin saber que decir ni hacer.

\- Lo siento, Berry. Pero reglas son reglas -dijo Puck-. Por fin un poco de acción.

\- ¡Puck! -le pegó Mercedes en el brazo.

\- ¡AU! ¡¿Qué? -dijo él pasando su mano sobre donde había recibido el golpe.

\- No seas tan cerdo -le dijo.

\- ¿Me están jodiendo? -dijo Quinn finalmente.

\- TÚ eras quien quería hacer algo divertido -le dijo Puck-. Así que ahora pega tus labios con los de Berry así podemos seguir jugando.

Quinn lo miró desafiante, entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- Bien -dijo de mala gana, Rachel la miró aterrada-, pero no lo voy a hacer en frente de todos. Lo haremos en el closet que está al lado de la escalera.

Puck lo pensó por un momento.

\- Bien -dijo resentido. Rachel estaba pálida-, vamos.

. . . .

Estaban a oscuras en aquel lugar pues Puck las había prácticamente empujado dentro y había cerrado la puerta detrás de ellas. La respiración de Rachel se escuchaba fuerte y entrecortada, evidenciando su nerviosismo ante la situación.

\- No quiero hacer ésto -dijo con voz entrecortada, casi susurrando para que los de afuera no escucharan. Su falta de discurso evidenciaba aún más lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

Al parecer Quinn lo estaba prestando atención y a juzgar por los ruidos que escuchaba cerca de ella, la porrista estaba buscando algo que no podía ver debido a la oscuridad en la que estaban sumergidas.

\- ¿Dónde está? -dijo, y segundo después se prendió de la nada la luz, aquella pequeña lamparilla que colgaba, por un cable, del techo-. Ah, ahí.

Ahora ambas podían mirar a la otra.

\- No quiero hacerlo -dijo otra vez.

\- No tenemos que hacerlo, Berry. Sólo tenemos que estar dos minutos más aquí y luego fingiremos e inventaremos algo -dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos y pareciendo más interesada en observar las uñas de su mano izquierda.

\- Sí lo tienen que hacer -dijo Puck desde el otro lado de la puerta-. Si no, no podrán salir.

Quinn hizo un intento por abrir la puerta, pero lo hizo en vano, pues Puck la había cerrado con llave.

\- ¡Puckerman! -dijo dejando salir un gruñido.

\- Lo siento, Quinn. Esas son las reglas. Ahora menos charla y más lecha de lenguas -dijo, _siempre delicado_ ,pensó Quinn.

\- Dos palabras: me vengaré -dijo la porrista.

\- De verdad no quiero hacerlo. Sabía que no tendría que haber escuchado a Finn en primer lugar, y simplemente quedarme en mi casa; y en segunda instancia no debería haberle seguido la corriente a Noah para jugar a la botellita. Debería haberme quedado en mi casa, debería haberme quedado en mi casa -dijo, pero Quinn la paró bruscamente.

\- Ya cállate, Berry -dijo, y la agarró fuertemente por el sweater azul con rombos blancos, tironeándola hacia adelante, en su dirección; y apoyó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de Rachel, que notó, eran carnosos y acolchonados.

Por su parte, Rachel estaba tensa, con las manos apretadas en un puño fuertemente, manifestando su nerviosismo y lo incómoda que estaba; con sus brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Y de repente, cedió ante una enérgica y dominante Quinn.

La adrenalina corría a través de sus venas hirviendo la sangre y su piel ante el contacto que estaba teniendo. Pudo sentir que Quinn hacía un -sorprendente- intento por agregar su lengua al juego; y Rachel -sorprendentemente para ella- la dejó. El gusto que sentía era una mezcla entre frambuesa y cerza; seguramente por la crema de cacao de Quinn y su brillo labial.

Rachel no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Todo su cuerpo había cedido y ahora se encontraba concentrado en el beso con Quinn.

El ruido de las llaves girando en la cerradura volvió a Quinn a la realidad y rompió el beso automáticamente, separando a Rachel de ella mientras soltaba su sweater azul.

\- Muy bien, chicas -dijo Puck introduciendo su cabeza dentro del armario con la intención de ver una última escena entre Quinn y Rachel, pero se desilusionó al ver que ya había terminado. Abrió la puerta totalmente, dejándolas salir-. Ya pueden salir.

Quinn fue la primera en salir, casi corriendo por encima de Puck, y dándole a éste una mirada asesina, asegurándole que se las pagaría luego. Rachel salió luego de unos segundos siendo seguida por la mirada de un libidinoso Puck, que se mordía el labio inferior en forma seductora.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo, Berry? -preguntó. Rachel lo miró tratando de formular una respuesta, pero no parecía obtener nada de su cerebro, que al parecer se había quedado dormido o estaba en shock después de haber sufrido un cortocircuito al entrar en contacto, del tipo físico, con Quinn Fabray, la Perra a Cargo y cabeza de las Cheerio reinstituida.

. . . .

Luego de que volvieron, todos estaban haciendo otra cosa, pero Puck los obligó a que volvieran al juego. Giraron la botella y salieron Artie, otra vez, y Brittany. Éste no pudo evitar dar un brinco de alegría en su silla, cosa que provocó que Tina lo mirara fulminante y Santana agarró la botella, y la apuntó hacia ella. Nadie la cuestionó, porque todos sabían de lo que era capaz López.

\- Lo siento, Ruedas, pero ni lo pienses -dijo amenazadoramente. Artie tuvo miedo por su vida y no dijo nada. Puck quiso entrar en el armario, con ellas, pero Santana lo alejó. Estuvieron dentro diez minutos y ya todos se habían aburrido, incluido Noah, que se había ido a jugar nuevamente al Rock Band con Artie cinco minutos después de que entraran a cumplir con lo que había "dictado" la botella.

Quinn y los demás miraban aburridos cómo jugaban, y Rachel y Finn estaban en la cocina, cuchicheando y riéndose por lo bajo. Se los podía escuchar desde el living.

La líder de las porristas se levantó para ir en busca de un jugo de frutas para sacarse el gusto -y el olor- a alcohol de la boca y en cuanto entró a la cocina tuvo una sensación que mezclaba vergüenza con repulsión y otro sentimiento que no pudo reconocer en el momento; Finn y Rachel se estaban besando. Rachel apoyada en el borde de la mesada, con sus brazos enroscados en el cuello de finn, en puntas de pié; mientras que él estaba arqueado hacia adelante para que Berry pudiera alcanzarlo, y tenía sus manos soldadas a las cadera de ella.

\- ¡Asco! -dijo Quinn. Finn y Rachel detuvieron el beso, sorprendidos por la interrupción. Finn miraba con cara de que le hubieran arrancado el cerebro y tenía un hilo de baba que le caía por las comisuras de la boca. Sus besos siempre se caracterizaron por ser mojados, aburridos y torpes. Quinn recordaba bien como besaba.

Finn era como un pequeño cachorro a quien hay que enseñarle todo, mientras que Puck sabía lo que hacía y su cuerpo trabajado era sexy y perfecto para apoyar las manos sobre sus pectorales durante alguna sesión de besos; por éso Puck era más interesante que es Finn, más atractivo; pero Hudson era un buen novio, razón por la cual Quinn se había quedado con él en primer lugar, pero ahora que ya no estaban juntos, no veía por qué preocuparse en pensar aquellas cosas. Pero, si bien no extrañaba que él estuviera con ella, extrañaba como la trataba. Como si valiera la pena estar con ella, como si ella fuera importante, de alguna manera.

Rachel, a su vez, cuando su beso se vió interrumpido por Quinn, tenía las mejillas rojas por la adrenalina del momento, supuso Quinn, y se separó de él, avergonzada.

Quinn simplemente se fue al living otra vez.


End file.
